


Everything I wanted

by Bibi0



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: !!!, But will have tons of..., CEO Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Inspired on Billie Eilish's "Everything I wanted", Listen to it while reading if you want hehe, M/M, Secretary Choi Soobin, angsty, not responsible for the tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibi0/pseuds/Bibi0
Summary: Who thought a dream wouldn't end up being so dreamy?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So although I was supposed to post a new chapter of the badboy Soobin fic, today I am back with a new plot with which I have been really excited about. I tried my best at writing hence why I am hoping for you all to like it. Now I'll leave you all with the story, see you at the end! ^^

Soobin yawned loudly, a hand blocking the view of his mouth as he scratched his stomach.

It was the day of his interview and he hadn't even been able to get even the swiftest wink of sleep due to the nervousness that gnawed at his insides, though thanks to that there was no way he would be late, so it at least had something good to it.

He knew he was more than qualified to get the job, he had the experience, the personality, and the studies that combined gave him a great potential to be the next secretary of one of the best modelling agencies. Yet, he couldn't get rid of the unsettling thought of failure, so it was something that sat at the pit of his stomach he would have to be dealing with. 

He made sure to be extra good-looking that day, fresh out of the shower with a black suit and a red tie with a blue dress shirt. His shoes polished and shining under the minimum ray of light. His hair was styled in a way his forehead was exposed, his rough eyebrows giving him a more fierce look, lips curling into a satisfied smirk as he checked himself on the mirror. Taking his keys, wallet, etc he directed towards his black car, not forgetting to lock the door before that (don't forget to lock the door kids). 

He knew the company was huge from looking at some pics of it but as expected, it was different to see it in person, his jaw unconsciously hanging yet closing it as soon as he noticed. In a moment of determination, he entered the building, approaching the lady at the reception. 

"Excuse me? Hello, I am here for an interview for the secretary spot. Could you let me know where it is?" He asked with a gentle voice, a friendly smile on display with the aim of getting on the woman's good side.

The lady's eyes widened when she saw Soobin's handsome, 185cm self, flashing a bunny smile that she found hard not to find charming. She tucked a strand of her behind her ear, standing up from her seat and signalling the other to follow her. "It's in this way, Mr..."

"Mr.Soobin." 

She smiled before continuing "Mr.Soobin, this way." she said starting to walk, following behind her as he looked around. 

They didn't take that long (considering the building was huge) to get to the boss' office, the receptionist leaving Soobin once the latter had thanked her and told her goodbye.

Now Soobin was alone. It was a hard-to-swallow pill that he was still managing to take as he knocked on the door, a slightly loud "May I come in." being heard from him. 

It was not until he heard the "You may." that Soobin went inside, his dressing shoes clacking with each step he took towards the leather chair you just knew by just looking that was going to be comfortable. 

As he got closer he was able to have a better look of his boss. Electric blue hair, midnight blue eyes, a perfectly sculpted nose and pinkish, plump lips. It looked too ethereal to be real, distracted for a moment before stretching out his hand for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure, Mr.Yeonjun." he said as practised, sitting on his chair in a relaxed yet not so relaxed position, his arms not on his knees which could have given an impression of nervousness but on the armrests with relaxed hands (lmao kinda making fun of what my school teachers told us although it could come in so handy for the occasion, always show confidence in these kinds of things).

Yeonjun shook his hand, replying with a "Likewise." to then sit back down as well as Soobin.

The interview was going more smoothly than Soobin had thought it would, though it did pick Soobin's interest the way Yeonjun spoke so emotionlessly, his lips not curling upwards even once. It made him wonder if he even smiled, and how would it be if he did, if it would be pretty? Well, he was certain it would be pretty somehow, he just had that feeling.

After what seemed to last as long as a football match, the interview had finished, Yeonjun escorting Soobin out of the room. "The receptionist will call and tell you if you got the job along the week." the older said before closing the door.

Soobin took a deep breath, finally feeling like he could breathe. The air was heavy in the office, even if it wasn't exactly uncomfortable.  
.  
.  
.  
It was kinda nerve-wracking to have to wait, but Soobin thought it was all worth it when the news of that he had gotten the job arrived, and he was sure it would be a big turn in his life, one that he was ready to take as uncertain as he might be.

That day though, he made sure he slept well, once again getting ready for what was his first day working as the secretary of someone important, wondering what would it be like.

So there he was, knocking on that door once again. It was the same scene as before, allowed to come in. 

"Good morning, Mr.Yeonjun. Would you like me to bring you something?" he asked without sitting down.

"It's fine, I'm not hungry today." Soobin was able to notice the tiredness in Yeonjun's voice, but he didn't say anything nonetheless. "Just get on to work with these papers, that would be a great help." and so Soobin did, sitting on the desk near Yeonjun's, placing his things before doing as told.

The day just passed silently, the work he was given was able to keep him busy in his place. The times he had taken a look at the older he had just been concentrated, working nonstop, and it was that way till his shift ended. 

He threw a worried look at his boss before exiting the room to get back home, wondering if he would also be going back home soon. 

"I'm going now, Mr.Yeonjun. Make sure to rest properly. See you tomorrow." he knew it was not his place to tell Yeonjun what to do, but he couldn't help it.

As he was going, rummaging through his pockets, he noticed he had left his car keys on his desk, deciding to quickly go to the office to get them back. 

At that point, not many people were left in the building, just some cleaners and a couple of workers that already were making their way out.

When he was near the office he heard some weird sounds, it seemed like someone still was inside the office, most likely being Yeonjun.

With that thought, he got closer to the door to get a better idea of what those sounds were, frowning as he heard some weak whimpers and broken sobs. It surprised him to hear the older crying there, each hurting sound hammering his heart to a breaking point. 

He stopped for a moment, thinking to himself 'What should I do?', but as the boy continued crying he stopped thinking, it was so painful to hear, so he just opened the door and got inside. 

The view was even more heartbreaking than he could have thought. Yeonjun was curled in his chair, his arms hiding his face as his body shook with each whimper. It seemed he hadn't noticed him, but he felt sad seeing him that way and wrapped his arms around his body, feeling it stiffen under his touch.

"Shh, it's ok sweetheart... I know I am not supposed to do this but it's ok to cry. Just... don't do it alone. I might be a stranger but I am here for you." his voice dripped with a delicacy Yeonjun wasn't used to being treated with, thumbs rubbing against his back while the comforting words made their way to his heart. He couldn't help but break down in the warm hold of his secretary, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.


	2. Curiosity has its own reason for existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin and Yeonjun get a bit closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem, hi!   
> ...  
> I know, I know. Don't throw more tomatoes at me! It's been a long time but I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I felt as if my English was lacking thus I began reading Hamlet to get some specific vocabulary (whenever I feel like my English is lacking I read Shakespeare's works, that's right). I hope the improvement is noticeable~ Enjoy!

They had been staying in place for some time already, but Soobin didn't aim to pull apart and neither did Yeonjun who had stopped crying and shivering not long ago, all thanks to the secretary who came in unwelcomed to comfort his pitiful self. It all had been out of pity... right? For the older, he wouldn't have been able to wrap his head around it possibly being anything else. 

Even though it wasn't exactly something expected, the sound of their breath blended together, bodies locked as if they were puzzle pieces falling harmoniously in place, and it all felt so good to Yeonjun, it was almost as if he was being lulled to sleep, a slumber he believed would have given him some proper rest for once.

"I'm..." Yeonjun began, surprising Soobin slightly and making him look down at him. "I'm ok now, Soobin... You can let go now." Although Yeonjun had said that himself, a part of him hoped those arms would hold him for just a second longer, hoped to feel that relieving warmth for just another instant. He would have given all of his wealth for that alone but he knew it was too much to ask for, that he didn't deserve that assuring break to his melancholia as desperate as he was.

Soobin was uncertain whether to let go or not, as the older's voice still sounded kind of sad, but he did pull apart nonetheless as a mere act of respect. After all that time with him, he wanted to know which could have been the source of his boss' tears so that he could help him brighten his mood up a bit. He wanted to listen to his concerns because he hated seeing people cry but furthermore, he had found out he hated it even more to see tears pooling in the older's crystalline blue eyes. 

"I have questions, but I will keep them for myself as I feel like it's not my place to ask unless you let me do so." He said, holding his chin gently to make him look up "Just have this one thing on mind... I'm here for you, ok? I might just be the new secretary with whom you have got no relationship with and don't even know at all but still, these are not just some impetuous words I am saying out of pity. I'll really get mad if I see you crying all alone by yourself ever again, got it?" his voice was stern and Yeonjun was surprised to see Soobin so aggravated, brows furrowing as he looked at him with expressive eyes. He was older and he was his boss plus an important figure but he didn't hold back from scolding him and speaking up about his thoughts, it was conspicuous.

The older nodded lightly, black eyes looking down at his own as he did. His before stern expression turned onto a happy one, a pretty smile as a reward "Well done! Now that's a good boy~" he said praising him with teasingly tinge, tickling his chin. Yeonjun pouted and slapped his hand away "YAH! I'm your boss, not a baby. Have some more respect you brat!" the older said now being the scolding one, though Soobin couldn't really get intimidated under that expression that resembled a mad kitten.

"I got it, Mr.Yeonjun. Now seriously we should get going, it's late and tomorrow we have got piles of work to do and I won't be going unless it's with you leading the way to make sure you are going home." he said veering. Yeonjun scoffed and crossed his arms, side-eyeing him "You really are a shrewd brat, be thankful I'm being lenient on you." his remark was funny, almost made Soobin laugh but he still held it in not wanting to make Yeonjun get seriously annoyed and thus delay their depart for home when he was finally taking his things.

In spite of not voicing it out, Yeonjun did think it had been very sweet of Soobin taking time to wait for him to then escort him to his car wishing him to have a "Good night" and to "dream of angels" and as ridiculous as it sounds he was sure without a doubt, that it was the reason why he had a pleasant sleep, a record compared to the prior nights which he had spent reading some corny tweets from a particular account he found by chance out of browsing in boredom. A something was her name? She usually wrote tons of ingenious plots about a ship that he didn't know about but anyway, it did the job of keeping him entertained at those times.

As for Soobin, he didn't want to think much about what had happened that day because he was prone to overthinking at times and he really just wanted to plop down on his bed and fall asleep, which he did after showering and putting on his pyjamas. Next day, differing from the prior morning, he wasn't nervous at all thanks to that incident that made him feel like they had gotten closer. Instead, he felt kinda excited to talk with his boss, hoping to get to know him a bit more little by little everyday. 

As he was getting out of the elevator on his way to the older's office, he saw two workers who seemed too engrossed in their conversation as to notice him, and although he wasn't intending to eavesdrop he ended up doing just that when he heard Yeonjun being mentioned. "Hey seems like the boss' a bit more cheerful today, don't you think?" hearing that made Soobin's chest kinda buff in proud, as he thought he had something to see with that. "Yeah but I doubt it will last for too long... his father and mother are coming soon and you know how it is for the boss when his parents come." the blonde girl said with a hint of sadness which got Soobin puzzled, as he was unaware of what was the issue with that. Keeping their words on mind he walked past by their side to go to the office, hearing some surprised gasps behind him right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope it was of your liking, if so I'm extremely flattered! My @ on twt is @/Yeonjunscute, feel free to go have a look. Also maybe you have noticed but I like to put some references throughout my works and in this one there is one to a moot of mine hehe ^^   
> I'll be looking forward to having you read my works next time too!  
> Always thankful,   
> Bibi <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end! So, how was it? I am kinda happy with how it turned out, to be honest. Please do keep up with me if you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading, see you next update~  
> P.D.: Do you like this writing structure more than the other? Please let me know for future reference.


End file.
